


eunoia. danganronpa imagines + headcannons

by nagitoswhitesocks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, No Smut, Not specified - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader-Insert, Romance, Shitty Writing, Slow Updates, Unless A Specific One Is Requested, how does one tag, i'm sorry in advance, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitoswhitesocks/pseuds/nagitoswhitesocks
Summary: Multiple imagines and headcannons of you and your favourite danganronpa characters.[Requests are 𝙤𝙥𝙚𝙣].Eunoia - (n.) beautiful thinking; a well mind
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Requesting Rules/Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh- rules and info for requesting ! please follow them-.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow these >:(

Welcome !

Before you request, please be sure to read the text below.

**What I will write.**

Most genre's (fluff, angst, etc.).

Almost any type of relationship type. (Platonic, relationship, etc.).  
Alternative universe settings, pre-game/post-game settings, and settings during the events of the games.  
Unrequited love, mutual crushes/feelings, love triangles, poly relationships, etc.  
LGBTQ+ reader and or characters.

Poly relationships.

**What I will not write.**

Smut/lemon/anything sexual. of course, flirtatious comments are allowed (as Miu exists, LOL) but it will not go farther than just that.

Character/character or character/oc. I don't feel comfortable with writing character/character so I won't do that, and as much as I find people's oc's creative, I won't write them.

Anything incestuous. Just **no**.

 **How to request** **(imagines)** **!**

Ofc, put the character(s) you want to have an imagine with and specify the relationship (platonic, romantic?)

What genre?

A short prompt (if you can) on what you want.

Reader's pronouns ( _an important thing about this, if you request a specific gender for reader yet it plays no part if the plot, I will change it to gender neutral since it doesn't directly affect the imagine_ ).

**How to request (headcannons) !**

Again, name the character(s) you want (PLEASE MAKE SURE TO LIST WHETHER THEY ARE SEPERATE OR NOT-)

Relationship type.

Pronouns of reader.

And of course, what you want the headcannon to be of.

**Extra.**

You can comment your request here, but it really doesn't matter if you comment on another. if I accept your request, I will reply to let it be known.

Requests may be slow, as I have school and actually have to do work. Cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ae.


	2. Imagine: Izuru Plays With Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine izuru plays with your hair :)  
> requested by me because im a simp <3

**_Izuru Kamukura_ **

Skilled fingers wove through your hair, causing you to let out a small sigh of contentment as you leaned further into your boyfriend.

“Feeling sleepy?” Izuru asked, yet there was no need for you to answer, he had already known. 

When doesn’t he?

However, you responded anyways, “Yes, i am..” He gave you a hum of acknowledgement as he continued to play with your hair.

“Work?”

“Yeah..” you breathed out, the room quickly engulfing in comforting silence, the only sound being the mindless rambling of the television in the background and both of your breathing.

“Hey.” you spoke up after several minutes of silence, Izuru’s fingers stopped messing with your hair momentarily before starting back up.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

A small pause before you heard a sigh. Leaning over your head, he pecked a small kiss on your forehead, his hair blanketing the both of you as you looked up at him. His usual stoic expression was replaced with a rare small smile.

“I love you too.”

**_Originally Written On 2-25-2021._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sssvghsaskd- imagine being able to write 😰😰  
> sorry for the short chapter- aa im tryna get better at writing more >:)


	3. Imagine: Nagito Has a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagi baby has a nightmare :( 💔

**_Nagito Komaeda_ **

H e had yet another nightmare.   
Y ou had woken up to him, hunched over on the side of your shared bed, his breathing frantic, unintelligible words spewing out of his mouth.

“Nagito..?” you called out, yet he didn’t seem to hear, instead he curled into himself even further, his figure shaking.

“Nagito!” you tried again, and it worked. Instantly, his head shot up and out of his hands as he stared at you, his tear stricken face showing evident shock.

“I- I’m sorry, I woke you up again, didn't I?” he laughed pathetically. “You’re tired of me, aren’t you?”   
Y ou shook your head, a frown pulling at your lips. Recently, his nightmares and ramblings have seemingly gotten worse, short nights of him waking up in a frenzy turned into weeks, his usual self deprecating nature that you and him had been working on returning at an alarming rate.

“No.. of course not.” Removing yourself from under the covers you approached him, grabbing onto his hand tightly. “Another nightmare?”

You didn’t have to ask what it was about after he nodded, it was always the same.   
“I saw you die.” His grip on your hand tightened. “A-and the trial-” You cut him off effectively by pulling him into a hug. Your hands left his so you could wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“They’re just nightmares, I’m here. We both are.” Hesitantly, Nagito returned the gesture, his crying dying down, but still there. “It’s okay, you don’t have to worry.”

“But my luck- it’ll get you h-” Pulling away from the hug, you held his face in your hands, peppering several kisses on his face as you spoke.   
“Nagito,” a kiss. “I love you,” several other kisses, “So much. Don’t doubt yourself.” And with that last sentence, you gave him a loving kiss on the lips, one in which he melted in gratefully.

“Thank you.. my hope.” he gave you a shaky smile, his pale face flushed a light shade of pink. “I truly don’t deserve you.”

“Of course you do.” you scooted away from him to grab the covers, patting the spot next to you. “Come on, let’s just sleep, alright?”

Nodding, Nagito crawled over, curling up beside you as you covered the both of you with the blanket.   
“Good night.” you whispered, pulling him close as his breathing softened, indicating he had already fallen asleep. Pushing back white strands of hair form his face, you pressed one final kiss to his forehead before you yourself succumbed to sleep as well.

**_Originally Written On 3-4-2021_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love him sm,, bye 😭😭😔💀💔


	4. Imagine: Hajime Comes Home From Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime comes home from work- also featuring nagito slander 💀🖐

**_Hajime Hinata_ **

Hajime  was exhausted. Anyone could tell, really, especially when he walked through your front door, his shoulders slumped.

“Another rough day?” you asked, scooting over to make room for him on your shared couch, pausing your favourite show in the process.

“You bet.” he groaned, sluggishly making his way towards you until he eventually reached the couch, flopping on the area you had cleared for him. 

“Nagito,  _ again _ .” he sighed and you rolled your eyes at the mention of said white-haired male, yet smiled nonetheless. Hajime seemed to have stories that stretched on forever about nagito, not one of them failing to catch your interest.

“When is it  _ not  _ nagito?” you joked along, grabbing the remote besids you and turned off the television. 

He groaned once more, folding his arm over his eyes and you had to stifle a laugh at how tired he looked. 

“Come on, let’s go to sleep. I’m sure you want a break from work.” you offered, standing up.

“And nagito.” he added on and you snickered.

“Of course, and nagito.”

**_Originally Written On 3-11-2021_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahjdishjdisjaiisdisiisidjcjjcidu- yea❤️ pls it's so short.-


End file.
